Bomb Buggy
Latin Confederation |role = * Anti-structure * Anti-armor |useguns = B.O.O.M. warhead |tier = 2 |techlvl = 6 |hp = 225 |armortype = Light |speed = 8 |turn = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $1300 |time = 0:47 |produced = Soviet War Factory |req = Field Bureau |groundattack = 180-18 * 150% vs. Defensive Structure and Tech Concrete Bunkers * 140% vs. (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 130% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses * 110% vs. Light Structure * 100% vs. Light and Drone * 90% vs. Medium and Big Light Structure * 65% vs. Heavy * 60% vs. Naval Shipyards * 30% vs. Big Heavy Structure * 25% vs. Bomb Buggies * 20% vs. Basic/Animal and Flak * 15% vs. Plate/Cyborg |range = 1, radius 8 |ability = Detonates on attack or when deployed |notes = * Explodes when destroyed * Takes 6 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = BouncyTEM }} The Bomb Buggy is a suicide unit used by the Latin Confederation in place of Demolition Trucks, which is much faster but more fragile. Official description The Latin Confederation, preferring speed over durability, have replaced the Demolition Trucks in their arsenal with the cheaper and much faster Bomb Buggies. Though retaining almost the same destructive powers as their slower brethren, they are slightly more fragile, making it imperative for them to avoid defenses in order to be effective.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Bomb Buggy is a special suicide unit which can be used to take out key enemy structures. It is particularly effective against large, fragile structures such as War Factories and Airbases. The Bomb Buggy addresses the speed problem that causes many Demolition Trucks to fail in their attack runs by making them faster, thus allowing them to reach their target more quickly, and to some extent, to be used against light-armored vehicles. However it is not suitable against tanks and infantry. Bomb Buggies are less armored than Demolition Trucks. Therefore despite their increased speed, defenses, especially anti-armor ones, will make short work of them before they can get too close to do any damage. Sabotaging enemy bases' power will improve chances of success, but otherwise they will have to find an opening in enemy bases to deliver their payload effectively. For this reason, Bomb Buggies are best deployed as an element of surprise, using its fast speed as an advantage. As with Demolition Trucks, be careful not to keep Bomb Buggies too close to friendly troops or structures (especially other Bomb Buggies or Demolition Trucks, although they have resistance to this explosion). Appearances Act One * The Bomb Buggy first appears as a controllable unit in Happy Birthday. The first one is used to soften the American forces near the starting position, and more can be built from the War Factory. Cooperative * In Attack on Buggy, destroying all bomb buggies is the mission objective. The enemy will send most of them to escape the battlefield, while leaving some in their base. Assessment See also * Demolition Truck References zh:自爆吉普车 Category:Vehicles Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation